23 Albert Square
Number 23 Albert Square consists of 2 flats, 23A and 23B. Buster and Shirley, live in 23B. History 23 Albert Square is where Reg Cox is found dead in the opening of the very first episode in 1985. Reg had been living in the upstaire flat (The house then was split into two separate flats), with downstairs being Ali & Sue Osman's flat. Following Reg's death, his flat was taken by Mary Smith and her baby Annie Smith. In 1997 Dot Branning returned to Walford after 4 years away and moved into the upstairs flat but only stayed a short while before leaving the square. In the year 2000, the two flats were made back into one home and the Slater family moved in (Charlie, Kat, Lynne, Little Mo, Zoe, Stacey and Great grandmother Mo Harris). Zoe's friend Kelly Taylor has also lived in this property, Little Mo set fire to the house accidentally when standing up to Trevor Morgan and resulted in his death and a fireman named Tom Banks. When Zoe's and Kat moved abroad there was more space available, there was only Charlie, Little Mo, Freddie and Stacey left living there. Stacey slater invited her best friend Ruby Allen to move in, after her dad Johnny Allen was sent to prison for multiple counts of murder. Little Mo moved away to Barnstaple, she became a manager of a cafe, she also had run ins with social services after Freddie had an accident. Later Lynne left the square and her Father Charlie left soon after to live with her. Between 2010 and 2013, the Slaters moved to the Queen Vic and rented out Number 23 to a number of residents, including Derek Branning. From Christmas 2013 to September 2014, Kat, her husband Alfie Moon, their son Tommy Moon and Great grandmother Mo Harris move back to Number 23. When Alfie burns down the house in a failed Insurance Fraud Scam, the family are left homeless. While hiding from the police, Nick Cotton takes refuge in the burnt house. After taking a bad batch of Heroin, he dies in the same room in which he killed Reg Cox 30 years before. In July 2015, The house is renovated and turned back into two separate flats. Once the renovation works are complete Buster Briggs, his long-term partner Shirley Carter and their son Dean Wicks move into 23B, Dean's partner Roxy Mitchell and her daughter Amy also move in with Dean. Current Residents 23A Unknown Residents 23B *Shirley Carter (2015-) *Tina Carter (2016-) *Sylvie Smith (2016-) Past Residents * Ali Osman * Sue Osman * Dot Cotton * Sean Slater (2004-2009, 2014) * Stacey Slater * Jean Slater * Charlie Slater * Mo Harris * Vanessa Gold * Jodie Gold * Eddie Moon * Poppy Meadow * Tyler Moon * Anthony Moon * Roxy Mitchell * Amy Mitchell * Derek Branning * Fatboy * Michael Moon * Alice Branning * Joey Branning * Kat Moon (2013-14) * Alfie Moon (2013-14) * Tommy Moon (2013-14) * Bert Moon (2014) * Ernie Moon (2014) 23A Unknown Residents 23B * Reg Cox (????-1985) * Mary Smith (1985-1988) * Dean Wicks (2015) * Roxy Mitchell (2015) * Amy Mitchell (2015) *Jade Green (2015-16) * Phil Mitchell (2016) * Buster Briggs (2015-2016) Deaths *The has been 5 deaths in this house from Reg Cox to Reg's killer Nick Cotton. Gallery Exterior 23 Albert Square (1985).jpg|23 Albert Square (1985) Easties 23 alb sq.png|23 Albert Square Number23AlbertSq.jpg|Slaters House 23 Albert Square burnt.jpg|23 Albert Square burnt 23 Albert Square burnt 2.jpg|23 Albert Square burnt 23 Albert Square.jpg|No. 23, back in 2013, before the fire. No23BurntNBoarded2015.png |23 boarded up 23 Albert Sq 2015.png|23 renovated 23_Albert_Square_Front_Door_(2015).jpg|23 Albert Square Front Door (2015) 23 Albert Square (5 March 1985).jpg|23 Albert Square (5 March 1985) Interior Slaters moving in.jpg|Slaters moving in The Slater's Living Room.jpg|Slater's Living Room The Slater's Living Hall.jpg|Slater's Hall The Slater's Kitchen.jpg|Slater's Kitchen Kat and Alfie's Living Room.jpg|Kat and Alfie's Living Room Kat and Alfie's Hallway.jpg|Kat and Alfie's Hallway Kat and Aflie Kitchen.jpg|Alfie and Kat's Kitche No23BurntKitchen.png|No. 23's Burnt Kitchen, January 2015. 23 Albert Square 2 (2015).jpg|23 Albert Square (2015) 23 Albert Square 3 (2015).jpg|23 Albert Square (2015) No23BurntHallway.png|No. 23's Burnt Hallway, January 2015. No23BurntLivingRoom.png|No. 23's Burnt Living Room, January 2015. 23 Albert Square Living Room (2015).jpg|Living Room (2015) 23 Albert Square Dean and Roxy Bedroom (2015).jpg|Dean and Roxy Bedroom (2015) 23 Albert Square Dean and Roxy Bedroom 2 (2015).jpg|Dean and Roxy Bedroom (2015) 23 Albert Square Bathroom (2015).jpg|23 Albert Square Bathroom (2015) 23 Albert Square Shirley and Buster's Bedroom (2016).jpg|Shirley and Buster's Bedroom (2016) Miscellaneous Charlie's Cab.jpg|Charlie's Cab 23 Albert Square Post.jpg|Post for Big Mo 23 Albert Square Post 2.jpg|More post for Big Mo 23 Albert Square Eviction Notice.jpg|23 Albert Square Eviction Notice Alfie's car for sale.jpg|Alfie's car for sale Alfie's Insurance.jpg|Alfie's Contents Insurance Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Places in Walford Category:Walford Category:Residential Buildings